The asymmetric binding of atractylate and bongkrekic acid to the inner mitochondrial membrane will be compared with that of long chain fatty acyl CoA esters which bind symmetrically. Experiments will be carried out using isolated mitochondria, submitochondrial particles with inverted sidedness and the partially purified adenine nucleotide translocase inserted into liposomes. The results should help identify the mechanism of inhibition of the adenine nucleotide translocase by long chain fatty acyl CoA esters. The function of the calcium stimulated ATPase in the cytosol of Tetrahymena pyriformis will be studied particularly with regard to the transport of calcium and the deposition of calcium granules in the organism during the growth cycle. Continued attempts will be made to identify a similar type protein in higher animals. The inhibitory factor for amino acylation of tRNA in Tetrahymena will be further purified and experiments then carried out to determine whether it may play a causative role in the initiation of gluconeogenesis in these organisms during the stationary phase of growth or otherwise poor environmental conditions.